callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Power-Ups (Zombies)
Power-Ups are features in every Nazi Zombies map that help the player(s). Power-Ups are dropped by zombies, hellhounds, the pentagon thief, space monkeys, the teleporters in Der Riese, or in one of the teleporter rooms in Kino der Toten randomly. There are nine main Power-Ups: Insta-Kill, Double Points, Max Ammo, and the Nuke, which were introduced in Nacht der Untoten; Carpenter which was introduced in Der Riese; Fire Sale, Bonfire Sale, and Death Machine which were introduced in Five; and the Random Perk Bottle which was added in Ascension. Each has a different and useful effect to the players. Each power-up's icon is gold with a green outline (with the exception of the Death Machine, which has a blue glow and is silver) and are floating. The icon will blink when it is about to disappear. All power-ups give off a whistling or humming nose when a zombie drops them upon death. Also, the demonic announcer will announce they have been picked up by saying a phrase that varies depending on the power-up, with the exception of the Random Perk Bottle. Power-Ups drop randomly from enemies in the Zombies mode. There is no way to tell which enemy is carrying a power-up, but in some cases power-ups will be given from specific enemies. Zombies and Gas Zombies have a chance to drop any Power-Up (except Bonfire Sale), so long as they are within the map's boundaries (otherwise the player(s) would not be able to pick them up). Max Ammo is guaranteed to drop off of the last Hellhound, the Pentagon thief and the last space monkey. If the Thief is killed, he drops a Fire Sale in addition to the Max Ammo. If he takes no weapons, he drops a Bonfire Sale in place of the Fire Sale. In Ascension, the Random Perk Bottle can be obtained if all monkeys during a monkey round are killed before any perk machines have been touched, otherwise the player only receives a Max Ammo. Also in Call of the Dead, the player will receive the Death Machine and Random Perk bottle Power-Ups upon killing George A. Romero. Types of Power-Ups Insta-Kill Insta-Kill - Enables players to instantly kill zombies with any weapon. It is wise to get it as soon as possible, but do not be suicidal. The icon is a skull. On "Nacht der Untoten" (WaW edition) players are awarded 10 + 100 points for any kind of kills during the insta-kill duration, as opposed to the 130 for a knife kill, 60 for a torso kill and 50 for a limb kill they would normally get if Insta-Kill wasn't activated. In all Black Ops maps you will get 10 + 50/60/100/130 for kill/torso kill/headshot/knife kill respectively. It is recommended that you just use your knife during the time that Insta-Kill is activated to save ammo unless zombies are in a large horde. Also grenades become very useful as hitting a zombie with a grenade will kill it and when the grenade explodes it will kill all zombies in the blast radius. Double Points Double Points - This doubles the point values for damaging/killing all kinds of enemies for zombies to Hellhounds to the Pentagon Thief and for boarding up windows. In World at War it does not apply to points earned from Nukes and Carpenter whereas in Black Ops it does double the points. The 25 points got from the bottom of the Perk-a-Cola machines on Der Riese aren't affected by double points on both games. The icon is a X2, standing for "times two". In Ascension, if the rocket is destoryed a double points will drop below in the room before the pack-a-punch room. Max Ammo Max Ammo - Gives player's weapons full reserve ammo and refills grenades. It does not fill up the magazine currently in the weapon. If a player is downed, it will fill up that player's weapon and grenades while downed, but will not refill their normal weapons' reserve ammo. The icon is a box with an ammunition belt coming out of the side. It refills both primary and special grenades on the maps Der Riese, Five, and Kino der Toten. If a player has put down 2 Bouncing Betties, and thus has none in their inventory, it will not give the player new Betties. However, if only 1 Betty has been put down, the player will get a second Betty. In Black Ops it will refill the player's inventory regardless of the number they currently have. Max Ammo is guaranteed to drop off of the last Hellhound of a Hellhound round, or the first Zombie of the next round and the Thief, regardless of whether or not he was defeated. Nuke Nuke - Kills all zombies on the map at the time of detonation and gives 400 points to every player in the game except in Nacht der Untoten (WaW version). If double points is active, it will gives 800. Any unspawned zombies in the round will not be affected, and the round will continue after the bomb's use, unless the zombies on the map were the last in the round. Players are advised to get it as soon as possible, but to not be suicidal. The icon is in the image of the 'Fat Man' bomb dropped on Hiroshima. A deep voice also says "Kaboom". It does not kill as many zombies in Black Ops compared to the World at War zombies. Only some of the zombies will die instantly upon the activation of the nuke, the rest will die in sequence shortly after from their heads exploding, it should be noted that these zombies cannot attack the player, and if left to their own devices, will approach the player as usual, but just stand in front of him shaking their heads until death. Carpenter Carpenter - Boards up all windows and gives all players 200 points if any windows were boarded up. There is a delay between activating it and getting the points; you get the points once the windows are boarded up. The icon is a hammer. Carpenter was introduced in Der Riese and has been present in all zombie maps made afterwards, including the other World at War maps in the Call of Duty:Black Ops Hardened/Prestige Edition. Fire Sale Fire Sale - Lowers the price of the Mystery Box from 950 to 10 points for a limited period of time. Also makes the box spawn at every possible point for a limited time. Introduced in the Call of Duty: Black Ops zombies mode. This appears in new Call of Duty: Black Ops map. A 60's style rock and roll song is played during activation of the power-up. The icon is a giant "SALE" tag. Death Machine Death Machine - Only appears in the maps "Five", Ascension and Call of The Dead. Grants the player a Death Machine for 30 seconds(90 seconds if you repair the Kassimir Mechanism in Ascension). It has infinite ammo and can be a significant asset in the later rounds. The icon is a bunch of small bullets, similar to the icon for the Rapid Fire attachment. This is the only power-up that emits a blue aura because it is used as a weapon. However, you cannot revive players when the power up is in use, nor can you aim down the sight, although it is possible to rebuild barriers with the power-up. Bonfire Sale Bonfire Sale - Only appears in "Five". It does not spawn mystery boxes at all locations, though it does link all of the teleporters to the Pack-A-Punch Machine, regardless of DEFCON level, and lowers the price from 5000 to 1000. The only way to get Bonfire Sale is to kill the Thief before he steals anyone's weapons. The icon is a Pack-A-Punch Machine. Random Perk Bottle Random Perk Bottle - Appears in Ascension and Call of the Dead. This power-up will drop in Ascension if the player successfully complete the monkey round without having any of the Perk-A-Cola machines damaged by Space Monkeys. In Call of the Dead, the player must kill George A. Romero. Once the player obtains it, it will give all players a random perk (excluding downed or dead players). Lightning Bolt Lightning Bolt- Only appears in Call of the Dead. Awarded when the player frees the Original Trapped Characters, it grants the player a Wunderwaffe DG-2 the can't be pack-a-punched and will disappear when the player runs out of ammo. The icon of the power-up is the same icon as a Death Machine. Max Ammo.jpg|Max Ammo Double Points.jpg|Double Points Insta-Kill.jpg|Insta-Kill Nuke!.jpg|Nuke Shot0032.jpg|Carpenter Powerup death machine.jpg|Death Machine Fire Sale.jpg|Fire Sale Powerup bonfire sale.jpg|Bonfire Sale|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Powerup_bonfire_sale.jpg Bottle.jpg|Random Perk Bottle Category:Power-Ups